1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid holding container and a liquid supply system.
2. Related Art
With a liquid consuming device in which a liquid holding container is mounted, as is noted in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-205893, when mounting the liquid holding container in the liquid consuming device, by having a liquid supply portion provided in the liquid holding container and a liquid introduction portion provided in the liquid consuming device be in contact with each other, liquid is supplied from the liquid holding container to the liquid consuming device. For example, with the inkjet printer noted in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-207066, foam is provided in the liquid supply portion of the ink cartridge, and a metal filter is provided in the liquid introduction portion of the ink cartridge, and liquid is supplied by these being in contact.